Amor sin fronteras
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Antes titulado: "Dos"  gracias Chiyo Asakura por tu sugerencia  D  En el pasado habían sido un solo ser. La separación les había restado poder… pero no importaba… sólo querían estar juntos, como dos seres con una conexión especial.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Dos

_Resumen: _En el pasado habían sido un solo ser. La separación les había restado poder… pero no importaba… sólo querían estar juntos, como dos seres con una conexión especial.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Excepto Athem, ¡ese faraón es mio! Jajajajaja … *suspiro* De sueños vive el hombre… Algún día… algún día tendré a mi faraón… algún día *suspiro* Sueños… **

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Personajes: Yami/Athem, Yugi

Advertencias: Yaoi, Universo Alterno

Capítulos: 2 y un epilogo.

Estado: Completo

**Dedicado a**: NyanNyan, mil disculpas por el retraso, niña. Espero que te guste ^-^

**Nota**: apesto para los títulos, lo sé X3, ¿sugerencias de algún titulo mejor?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba. El miedo lo invadía. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? No lo sabía, y la carencia de luz le impedía suponer cualquier cosa, cualquier respuesta a la incógnita, ¿dónde es que estaba? Y, más importante, ¿cómo es que había llegado ahí? El miedo le impedía pensar en una respuesta para la última pregunta, ¡no lograba recordar nada!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, por un segundo su vista se nubló, y, al siguiente segundo, una tenue luz apareció a tan sólo unos metros de él.

Avanzó con un poco más de seguridad, al menos ahora tenía algo con que guiarse. Pero se detuvo en seco… y lanzó un grito ahogado. ¡Había algo frente a él! Una silueta extraña, en medio de la escasa luminosidad, que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

—¿Qu… quién eres? –. Titubeó, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la extraña creatura.

¿Y si se trataba de su sombra? Se planteó esa pregunta, y rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad; era ilógico.

Quizá se trataba de su imaginación, quizás, incluso, se encontraba dentro de un sueño. Quizá…

Instintivamente, retrocedió unos pasos al ver que ese ser se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros de él.

—¿Quién eres? –Repitió la pregunta, aparentando menos nerviosismo, menos temor…

No tenía por qué temerle a lo que, probablemente, era un sueño, ¿o sí? Quería creer que no, sin embargo, por dentro seguía amedrentado. ¿Y si eso era real? Cerró los ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir. ¡No! No podía ser real… algo así… ¿cómo podría ser real?

El lugar era extraño, o quizás no tanto, no podía verlo porque estaba oscuro. Sólo podía ver la tenue luz al fondo y la silueta extraña frente a él. Además, no tenía idea de que cómo llegó ahí, lo último que recordaba era estar en su habitación, listo para dormir. Las piezas encajaban, eso tenía que ser un sueño.

—¡¿Quién eres? –Preguntó por tercera vez, alzando un poco la voz.

Retrocedió un paso, sólo uno, y se quedó estático, ¡ese ser estaba justo frente a él! La distancia que los separaba ya era _casi_ nula.

El ser extraño sujetó el mentón del asustado chico, y alzó un poco el rostro del mismo, era la única manera de verlo a los ojos, ya que la altura del muchacho –que había cerrado sus ojos, de cualquier manera— era un poco menor que la de la creatura.

—No temas –habló por primera vez, con voz grave, pero consoladora—. No planeo hacerte daño –afirmó.

El más bajo –y joven—abrió los ojos con lentitud, aún desconfiaba, aún temía… Aún cuando la posibilidad de que todo fuera un sueño era alta, él tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, de lo que ese ser pudiera hacerle.

—¿Quién eres? –Hizo la misma pregunta por cuarta vez y, por cuarta vez, ese ser no le respondió, sin embargo, pese a eso, en esta ocasión si obtuvo respuesta… O eso pensó. Era… ¿era él?

La sombra extraña ya no era tal, ya no era una simple silueta sin forma ni colores definidos. Era una persona muy parecida a él, demasiado. La única diferencia estaba en la altura, el tono de piel (la suya era blanca y la de ese ser estaba bronceada) y la mirada (la de él era… dulce, tierna, y la de ese ser era austera).

El desconcierto se reflejo en su rostro. ¿Qué… qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se estaba viendo a si mismo, aunque fuera con algunas diferencias?

Vio al más alto sonreír, y lo escuchó soltar una risa, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

—Tendrás las respuestas que buscas –dijo.

—Yo… —. El menor no pudo hablar más, pues, cuando se dio cuenta, los labios del mayor estaban sobre los propios… ¡lo estaba besando!

Se sorprendió y, de cierta forma, le molesto, pero, también… le agradó recibir ese dulce beso.

De un momento a otro, apareció en su habitación, sobre su cama. Había despertado de un sueño, pero tenía la sensación de que todo había sido real…

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿corto? Sí, lo sé. Los que me conocen saben que tengo la costumbre de escribir cosas cortas, pero el siguiente capítulo será más largo, ¡lo juro por la vida de NyanNyan! (¿?) XD

Ok, ya en serio. El siguiente capitulo sí es más largo y será publicado mañana, (ya está terminado, pero quiero hacerlos esperar ;D)

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos**_: Kowareta Kagami_, _Chiyo Asakura_ (Gracias a las dos por sus reviews ^w^)

Capitulo 2.

El día transcurrió normalmente, sin ninguna novedad… Excepto que… no dejaba de pensar en ese _sueño_, en ese ser tan parecido a él, pero tan diferente a la vez. Lo sabía bien, no sólo tenían unas pocas diferencias físicas, también diferían en cuanto a personalidad… diferían demasiado, estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Quién eres? –Suspiró, con su mirada perdida fija en el infinito cielo que se encontraba tras la ventana de su habitación. Al final… no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

_Tendrás las respuestas que buscas. _Mentira… ¡Eso había sido una gran mentira! No había obtenido respuestas, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que eso hubiera sido real…

Se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima llorar por su mejilla, ¿por qué… estaba llorando? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a un _simple_ sueño?

Se sorprendió más cuando sintió una suave y cálida mano acariciar su rostro, secándole la lágrima. Alzó la vista y lo vio a él: el sujeto de su sueño. ¿Cuándo es que… se había quedado dormido? Porque estaba dormido, ¿cierto? Estaba… soñando. Sólo se trataba de eso… un sueño.

—No llores –pidió… mejor dicho, ordenó el mayor. El más joven no respondió –. ¿Sabes quién soy? –El más pequeño negó –. ¿No lo sabes? –. Se sorprendió el más alto, ¿cómo es que no lo sabía? Esa no era la primera vez que se veían… La vez anterior a esa tampoco había sido la primera, ¿es que el más joven no recordaba? –. Yugi… —musitó, mirándolo a los ojos, esperanzado. Quizá la sola mención de su nombre, pronunciado por él, sería suficiente para que éste recordara, quizá…

* * *

><p>Arrodillado, tomó las manos de su homologo entre las suyas propias, y las besó con dulzura, esa dulzura que no a cualquiera le mostraba, sólo a él… a su otro mitad. Literalmente… era su otra mitad.<p>

Milenios atrás habían formado parte de un todo, eran uno sólo, un alma en un cuerpo, con su lado bondadoso y su lado severo trabajando juntos conforme a la situación. ¿Por qué se había separado? No lo sabían… No tenían ni idea. Todo había sucedido tan rápido tras recitar aquel hechizo… el que liberaría a su mejor amigo del mal… No contaba con que ese hechizo también lo afectaría a él, dividiéndolo en dos almas… y muriendo al instante, porque no puede haber dos almas dentro de un cuerpo.

Alzó la vista, quería ver su rostro una última vez antes de tener que separarse nuevamente.

—¿Debes irte, Yami? –. Cuestionó quien, en apariencia, era más joven, mucho más joven; no parecía rebasar los seis años de edad.

—Conoces la respuesta, Yugi –respondió Yami.

—¿Por qué no reencarnaste igual que yo? –. La voz, aunque aguda, del niño sonaba exigente, demandaba una respuesta.

¿Cuántas veces había preguntado ya eso desde que se reencontraron? ¿Y cuántas veces la respuesta había sido la misma: el silencio de su otra mitad? Esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente… pero no fue así.

Yami bajó la su mirada, para evadir la de Yugi. No deseaba responder a la pregunta… ni siquiera sabía que responder.

—¿Por qué apareciste ante mí y mi hiciste recordar nuestras vidas pasadas? –. Cuestionó Yugi, molesto.

—Yo… —. Su contraparte no sabía que responder.

¿Por qué? Nunca se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento. ¿Cuál era la razón?

—Yo… —titubeó.

Movió su rostro bruscamente, con la intención de que su mirada se encontrara con la de su contraparte. La parte _bondadosa_, su _yin_ o _lado blanco_. Ya… ya se había dado cuenta. ¡Lo sabía! La razón por la que no logró mantenerse en el mundo espiritual, la razón por la que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarse, una vez más, con su otra mitad, aunque está hubiera reencarnado.

—Yo…

Seguía dudando. Ya conocía la razón, pero… ¡era absurdo! ¿Por qué… por qué su razón era _esa_? Él y Yugi eran, prácticamente, uno sólo, aunque estuvieran divididos.

Quizá… quizá su verdadera razón era… recuperar el poder que perdió. ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! Cuando su alma se partió en dos, había perdido la mitad de su poder, y él era un ser egoísta que quería recuperar ese poder. ¡Su alma debía unirse, una vez más, al alma de Yugi!

Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, negando esa idea. Aunque así quisiera creerlo, esa NO era la razón. No quería ser uno con Yugi, o, al menos, no de forma _tan_ literal. Sí, lo quería. Quería que sus cuerpos y almas se fundieran, _como_ si fueran uno, pero sin llegar a ser uno sólo.

—Te amo –dijo sin más. Mirando, expectante, directamente a los ojos de Yugi, en espera de la respuesta.

Yugi se sorprendió de sobremanera. Él era pequeño, demasiado para entender un sentimiento tan complejo como lo es el amor, pero… Yami le había permitido ver su vida pasada, recordarla con lujo de detalle… incluyendo lo que al amor y desamor se refería. Por eso lograba comprender…

Ese "amor" que Yami decía sentir no era un simple cariño de amigos, tampoco eran como los "te amo" que un padre le dedica a su hijo, o un abuelo a su nieto. No está ni cerca. Ese amor… el de Yami por Yugi… era mucho más que eso… No se podía considerar _normal_ (si se tomaba en cuenta que los dos eran hombres y, además, técnicamente eran _uno_ sólo). ¿Narcicismo, tal vez? ¡No! Yugi comprendía que no era eso… tampoco era egoísmo. No es que Yami quisiera recuperar su poder, si fuera así… su respuesta habría sido muy diferente: _quiero que volvamos a ser uno_; algo así.

—Yami… —fue lo único que atinó a responder Yugi, entre sorprendido y… feliz.

¿Por qué eso lo llenaba de alegría? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro. Quizá porque, pese a que su alma tenía miles de años, él era un niño, técnicamente. Sí, al recordar su vida anterior había logrado entender (nuevamente) algunas cosas sobre la vida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenían tan sólo seis años, aunque sólo fuera en ese cuerpo, en esa _nueva_ vida.

De un momento a otro, Yugi ya se encontraba sobre su contraparte, abrazándolo y siendo abrazado por él, a la vez que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver… fue su habitación, completamente vacía. Había despertado del maravilloso sueño, el sueño que se repetía cada noche desde hace varias semanas. Pero no era un sueño frecuente común, ese sueño era como una serie de televisión, cada noche un nuevo capítulo.

Sonrió, feliz, pues sabía que Yami era real; era un espíritu, pero era real. Sólo tendría que esperar a la noche para volverlo a ver.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… Y, desde ese "te amo", no volvió a ver su contraparte. Siguió pasando el tiempo, hasta que creció y se olvido de él, Yami se había convertido en el _amigo imaginario_ que tuvo de niño, al cual ya ni siquiera recordaba.

* * *

><p>Un beso en los labios, suave, tierno, perfecto… Lo sorprendió y lo despertó de un letargo en el que, sin darse cuenta, se había sumergido con tan sólo mirar los ojos del mayor.<p>

—Yami… —musitó. Había recordado… al fin había recordado.

—Sí… —respondió el mencionado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yugi se vio envuelto en los brazos de su contraparte, en un abrazo que ambos habían esperado por un largo tiempo, aunque Yugi no lo recordaba hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? –. Cuestionó.

—Era lo mejor… sólo nos haría daño a los dos si me quedaba –. Yami abrazó a Yugi con más fuerza.

—Y… ¿por qué regresaste? –. Una pregunta bastante lógica. Si se había ido para no dañarse ni a él mismo ni a Yugi… ¿por qué regresar? ¿No daría lo mismo? ¿No sería incluso, peor? Peor porque, aunque se volviera a ir, a esa edad sería muy difícil que Yugi olvidara.

—Yo… no podía estar sin ti.

Yami ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Yugi, avergonzado por su egoísmo. Él, todo siempre tenía que ser por él… ¿y qué pasaba con Yugi? ¿No se supone que lo amaba? Se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan egoísta.

—Yugi… —musitó.

—No te vuelvas a ir –suplicó Yugi, aferrándose al cuerpo de su otra mitad.

—Pero…

—¡No lo hagas! –. Rogó, desesperado. No, no quería que su otra mitad se fuera de su lado, nunca más—. No lo hagas… Haré lo que sea para estar contigo…

—Yugi… —Yami estaba sorprendido.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que Yami asintió con un simple gesto de cabeza, Yugi lo imitó. Ambos entendían lo que debían hacer para estar juntos…

—¿Estás seguro? –. Inquirió Yami—. Podemos hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿Cómo? –Cuestionó Yugi, mirando, suplicante, a su contraparte, quien no respondió. Realmente…. No sé le ocurría ninguna otra forma de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo… Como desees –dijo.

Ahí terminó ese sueño. Yugi despertó en medio de la noche, y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer…

Una, dos, tres… seis… doce… Una a una fue ingiriendo las pastillas. Era el fin de _esa_ vida.

Fin.

OoOoOoO

No, mis queridos/as lectores/as, no dejaré esto así. Habrá un epilogo ;D

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimientos**: Chiyo Asakura (Mil gracias por la sugerencia de titulo =D)

Epilogo.

Caminaba por una plaza cercana a su hogar, el día era hermoso, perfecto para un tranquilo paseo, ya sea sólo o con compañía. Decidió hacerlo sólo, no porque le molestara la compañía de sus amigos, pero _algo_ en su interior le dijo que lo mejor sería estar sólo, tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a encontrar con alguien, y lo mejor para que ese encuentro fuera perfecto era, precisamente, encontrarse sólo.

Suspiró, desganado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya en ese lugar, dando vueltas y vueltas sin que el destino apareciera frente a él? Quizá su sexto sentido se había equivocado.

—Auch… —se quejó cuando _alguien_ chocó con él.

—Lo siento –se disculpó el otro.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos… fue un momento casi mágico. No necesitaron palabras, sabían a la perfección quien era el otro y sabían, también, que ambos tenían una historia juntos.

Sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Yugi?

—A dónde sea estará bien mientras sea contigo.

Y era cierto… lo importante era estar juntos. Por eso había acabado con su vida en la reencarnación anterior, para volver a reencarnar una vez más, junto a su otra mitad esta vez, pero en cuerpos separados… Porque sólo así podrían tener lo que ambos anhelaban: estar juntos, no como una sola alma, sino como dos seres con una conexión realmente especial.

Fin…

¿Reviews?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Momento publicitario: **

Sígueme en Twitter: http : / / twitter . com / #! / HetareTenshi

Visita mi blog: http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com


End file.
